


【FF14】詩龍

by shadowdark69



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdark69/pseuds/shadowdark69
Summary: R18G。病嬌？獨佔慾？有字面意思的扯腸子。





	【FF14】詩龍

詩人的隊伍裡有一位來自伊修加德的龍騎士。  
那位龍騎士是從伊修加德出來歷練的，畢竟再也沒有龍族讓他們大量實戰演練了，而這些長久的訓練又沒法一下子荒廢掉，所以在機緣巧合之下便加入了正好碰上的詩人隊伍。  
龍騎士自然與其他在艾歐澤亞的職業有所不同，最為明顯的是他們特化的跳躍能力，以及來自體內龍血的能力——巨龍視線。  
這是一個能夠以龍血為媒介，短時間以自身以太強化他人的能力，彷彿是巨龍的左右眼一般，使敵人感受到如同被巨龍盯上一般的壓力感。  
而這個能力的以太具體化是一根隱約帶著龍鱗的以太連接，又是血紅色的，常常被人戲稱為「腸子」。好脾氣的龍騎聽見這個暱稱後，通常只是無所謂地笑笑，然後把這能力施展在隊伍裡除了防禦職業外，唯一習慣於前線活躍的輸出職業身上——吟遊詩人。  
沒人對龍騎的決定說過什麼，龍騎也未曾改變在這隊伍裡的能力施展對象，在最初表示疑惑的詩人的漸漸沉默下去，默默地接受了這個習慣。

X

在這天，隊伍的眾人意外地沒有聚在一起，而是各自活動，這是因為隊伍裡的白魔法師受傷了需要休養。  
詩人並沒有跟其他人一樣選擇尋找臨時隊伍進行短期冒險，而是選擇獨自一人在野外行走，試圖鍛煉自身的生存能力——他總不能拖隊友的後腿，詩人咬咬銀牙如此想道。  
正當如此想著，在不遠處突然傳來奔跑的腳步聲，這讓詩人立即從背後抽出箭搭上長弓，小心翼翼地警惕著踏著幾近無聲的步伐接近聲源處——有可能是冒險者，也有可能是盜賊，孤身一人時的警戒是必須的。  
詩人從樹幹後探出小半張臉，小心地打量著空地中的人，卻意外發現裡頭有自己認識的人。  
是龍騎。  
而且他正施展著那獨屬於自己的能力，連線正接在正扛著魔物的戰士身上呢。  
意識到這一點的詩人一下子瞇起了眼睛，滿心的嫉妒與憤怒瞬間湧上心頭。  
該死的，那是我的。

X

龍騎告別了這些還不錯的臨時隊友，踏著夜色回到他們隊伍所租下的房子處，剛打開門，卻發現一向早睡的詩人正站在客廳裡盯著他看。  
詩人向來溫柔，遇到什麼事都只是笑笑就過去了，甚少會露出這麼一張毫無表情到令人毛骨悚然的精緻臉龐，這讓龍騎再三遲疑，還是張口問道︰「詩人你怎麼了……？」  
卻沒想到在下一刻木著臉的詩人突然露出一個溫柔至極的笑容。  
「沒什麼，只是有點事想跟你談談，能到我的房間裡去嗎？」聲音跟往常一般的輕柔，但龍騎就不知為何背後的寒毛都豎起來了，只是他沒法拒絕。  
見龍騎遲疑地點了點頭，詩人唇邊的笑意更深了。  
他伸手拉著龍騎的手腕，把人領到自己的房間裡去，再讓對方把身上滿是塵土的鎧甲都給脫下來，然後一個用力把人壓倒在自己的床上。  
看著龍騎驚愕又不敢用力掙紮的表情，詩人滿意地笑起來，這讓龍騎更加驚慌了。  
「詩、詩人你到底怎麼了？」他喜歡那個唱著輕靈歌曲的詩人，也不忍傷害對方，但並不代表他願意看著如此詭異狀態的詩人。  
詩人聽見龍騎的問句，彷彿聽見什麼可笑至極的事情一般，扯出一個極大的笑容。  
「我也不知道。」他爬上床來，並坐在龍騎的腰腹上，讓對方無法動彈，然後慢條斯理地從後腰抽出一把鋒利的小刀，「只是下午看到一點事情，所以讓我很不高興而已。」  
下午？  
下午有什麼事嗎？  
龍騎看著小刀刃口折射出來的光芒，微微吞了吞口水。  
但未待龍騎想出什麼，下身一陣冰涼打斷了他的思緒——他的褲子被詩人割開了，然後對方正探手往自己的身下去。  
痛。  
在後穴被手指硬生生刺入的時候，龍騎滿腦子只有痛楚。  
這痛楚比他被魔物咬傷更為尖銳，彷彿要把身體劈開一般。而隨著詩人手指的動作，痛楚更是一陣一陣地如浪潮一般撲上來。  
在幾乎把他溺斃的浪潮中，龍騎掙紮著看向自己身上依舊笑得極為溫柔的詩人，「為什麼……為什麼詩人你要這樣子……？好痛……」  
只見詩人微微歪頭，笑著說︰「我也不知道啊。」  
下一瞬間卻見詩人抽出沾滿鮮血的修長手指，然後抬起身體，扶起龍騎無力抽搐的雙腿，把自己的硬物往那血洞挺進去。  
這次的浪潮仿如雲海的以太漩渦一般，龍騎短促地倒抽一口氣，便滿臉空白地躺在被鮮血染紅的床上，只留下眼角滑下的淚水，任由他所愛的人如同洋娃娃一樣擺弄自己的身體。  
在射出來的一瞬間，詩人被憤怒充滿的心終於平靜了一點——這個人是自己的了——但下一刻卻又不滿地皺起了眉頭。  
他重新拿起放在一旁的小刀，在毫無反應的身體上比划著，最後在刻劃著完美腹肌的腹腔處刺了下去。  
昏迷過去的龍騎無意識地悲鳴了一聲，卻只能抽搐著身體，無法逃跑。  
詩人緊盯著傷口湧出的鮮紅色調，然後慢慢移動著小刀，把傷口一點點劃得更大，直到整個腹部都幾乎被剖開一般。  
把小刀一丟，詩人伸出白皙修長的手，往血液湧出處探去，然後抓著裡面柔軟又細長的物品往外扯出來——那是腸子。  
沾著血紅、粉嫩的，腸子。  
握著手上因為血管而微微鼓動的腸子，詩人終於露出一個打心底的平靜笑容。  
他俯下身，輕輕撫摸著龍騎蒼白的臉龐，安心地躺在身邊。  
「你是我的了。」  
詩人握著漸漸冰冷的腸子，緩緩閉上眼睛，隱去滿目的瘋狂。  
他聽不見那逐漸沉默的心跳聲所歇力呼喊的愛語。

Fin.  
Antidesma 20190907  
1957字


End file.
